Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX Version)
Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX Version) Is a slightly different version of Plants vs Zombies 2 created by Dekagamer7X9. Platforms: PC, Mac. Rating: T (Because of a religious-based world) Description Gameplay-wise, the game is almost exactly the same as the regular Plants vs Zombies 2, with some changes. The sequel to the award winning tower defense game is finally here! *''Travel on an adventure through time to bring back Crazy Dave's taco!'' *''Travel through awesome time periods like Pirate Seas and Dark Ages!'' *''Gather keys to unlock awesome brain busters!'' *''Use classic plants like the Peashooter, Doom-shroom, and Chomper!'' *''Discover Brand new allies like Laser Bean, Iceberg Lettuce and Rotobaga!'' *''Battle whacky zombies like the Tomb Raiser, Archmage and Dodo Rider!'' *''Battle Dr. Zomboss and his various Zombots on your journey!'' *''Over 250 levels to enjoy!'' Controls *Click on sun with the mouse to collect it. *Left Click on a seed packet and drag it to a space, then click again to plant a plant. *Click on Plant Food with the mouse to collect it. *To use Plant Food, press space, and click the plant you want to use it on. *Use the mouse or WASD to move around on the map screen. *Press Control to activate the Turbo Button. *Press ESC to pause the game. Plants List of Plants Zombies List of Zombies Brain Busters List of Brain Busters Differences from regular version *It is on PC. *The maps are pre-1.7. styled. *Game progression is the same as pre-1.7, just without stars. *Music plays on the title screen. *The credits aren't played until the game is beaten. *There's a music video for Zombie Time during the credits. *Each regular sun is worth 25 sun. *There are no stars. *Most star/level goals are now part of Pinata Parties. *There are multiple Pinata Parties available to play every day. *Premium Plants are bought with coins. *There are no Power-ups. *There are no gems. *There is only one tutorial level. *Coins can be used to buy various items in the shop. *Kung-fu World is an area. *Castle in the Sky is an area. *Coin bags contain 5 gold coins. *Lawnmowers are worth 1 gold coin each. *Gold Coins are worth 50 coins each. *All plants from the chinese version are in the game. *All Premium plants from the regular version are obtained normally (except Imitater). *Treasure chests can be obtained from certain levels. They contain either World Keys, Endless Zones, or Vasebreaker packs. *There is a Vasebreaker level pack for each world. *Vasebreaker level packs are obtained after completing a world. *Plants are obtained in different orders. *Upgrades are obtained by killing a certain amount of zombies in a world. *Every world has at least 2 upgrades. *Diamonds return from the first game. *Endless zones are unlocked after the boss battles. *Every world has the same amount of levels. *Every world has the same amount of plants. *World keys cannot unlock any world, only the next world chronologically. *Some worlds have more than one exclusive brain buster. *There are 3 worlds exclusive to this version; Jukebox Diner, Silent Suburbs, and Hellfire Depths. *The Zen Garden functions the same as it does in the first game. *Plants can be leveled up, like in the Chinese version. *Snapdragon thaws nearby plants in Frostbite Caves, and can't be frozen. *Ice plants can't be frozen in Frostbite Caves. *Crazy Dave's Twiddidinkies returns from the first game. *Costumes can only be obtained from the Costume Lottery. *The maximum amount of seed slots is ten. *Sun Bombs are worth 50 sun each. *In Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West, the Save our Seeds levels have different Endangered Plants in each level. *Mushrooms sleep during the day. *The Turbo Button must be bought from the shop for 500 coins. *Mower Launch is activated by double clicking a lawn mower. *Upgrades can be bought with coins if the player doesn't want to get them the normal way. *Bacon is available to buy in the shop. *Imitated plants are gray. *Zombotany, Boss rematch, and Sandbox are all game modes, and must be unlocked with one of the 3 mysterious keys sold at the shop for 50,000 coins. *The endless zone has a button on the seed select screen to change the zombies. *Every world has at least one plant returning from the first game. *There are 17 total areas. *Dark Alchemy and Trap Tiles are in Special Delivery format. *The boss fight against the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is in Last Stand format. *Travel Log distributes the upgrades, and does not give out quests. *Endless Zones contain a fourth card that costs 1,500 coins, can be picked along with a Plant card, and always is either Starting Sun, Starting Plant Food, or Lawn Mower Replacement. *Vasebreaker is unlocked using a Mysterious Key costing 500 coins, and the player is urged by Crazy Dave to buy it after Ancient Egypt Day 10. *Each world has a bonus level called "Day X" unlocked after the world's boss battle, and is hidden on the map. It is a special delivery level, and completing it will give the player a plant. *There is a PvP Mode that's unlocked after the main game is completed. *Modern Day has 36 levels. *Modern Day has 5 levels in the boss gauntlet. *There is a single level area called Time Twister, where the final boss is fought. *Gold Bloom is obtained in Modern Day, rather than from an Epic Quest. Areas *Player's House *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Seas *Wild West *Kung-fu World *Far Future *Dark Ages *Big Wave Beach *Frostbite Caves *Castle in the Sky *Silent Suburbs *Lost City *Jukebox Diner *Neon Mixtape Tour *Jurassic Marsh *Hellfire Depths *Modern Day *Time Twister